Microbes, to include bacteria, fungi, viruses and spores, are readily deposited on hard surfaces. The presence of small amounts of moisture on such surfaces promotes microbe growth. Human or any host contact with such surfaces provides a transmission vehicle for the microbes leading to further deposition, growth, transmission, and, in many cases, human infection.
Microbe growth and transmission is of great concern in hospital settings as well as public areas that present frequently-accessed contact surfaces. In hospitals, a patient's bed presents a number of hard contact surfaces (e.g., bed rails, headboard, footboard, etc.) that caregivers, visitors, and a patient will touch frequently throughout a hospital stay. Since patients are often in a weakened immune state, they are prime candidates for microbe infection. In public areas, hand rails present hard contact surfaces that are prime candidates for microbe deposition, growth, and transmission.
Actively disinfecting contact surfaces is a time-consuming process that is often neglected due to cost, forgetfulness, or lack of concern. Replacement of structures such as hospital beds with completely new structures embodying microbe-susceptible contact surfaces with antimicrobial materials (e.g., the antimicrobial solid surface material disclosed in PCT Application No. PCT/US2013/054040) is a costly proposition beyond the budget constraints of many businesses, institutions and/or cities/municipalities.